Hope
by AtarashiNaoki
Summary: Tsuna tetap mengunjungi adiknya walau selalu pahit jika bertemu dengan adiknya. /AU, OOC, Bro!Tsuna, SisTwin!ReaderOC, Family-Drama. RnR?


**_Hope_**

 ** _By AtarashiNaoki_**

 ** _Family-Drama._**

 ** _AU, Gaje, terselip typo-typo dan sebagai mananya terdapat ke OOC-an(?)_**

 ** _Anime "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" sepenuhnya milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari material, ini hanya hiburan semata._**

 ** _Summary: Tsuna tetap mengunjungi adiknya walau selalu pahit jika bertemu dengan adiknya. /AU, OOC, Bro!Tsuna, SisTwin!ReaderOC, Family-Drama._**

 ** _Don't like, don't read_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah, matahari dengan malu-malunya memasuki ventilasi-ventilasi jendela kamar milik seorang pemuda brunet yang kita kenal sebagai Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mengenal pemuda nan imut inosen itu dan selalu mengumbar senyum pasti menipu setiap orang saat melihat senyum hangatnya.

Yah, orang-orang juga tak tahu-menahu bagaimana keadaan hatinya sekarang, ingin marah, pada siapa? Ingin sedih, percuma. Ya Tsuna ingin sekali marah dan sedih tapi untuk siapa dan untuk apa?

Dengan malasnya Tsuna bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya.

6.30 AM

Terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas, tapi Tsuna bukan orang yang suka bermalas-malasan, itu sih dulu tapi sejak 'tragedy' itu menghantuin pikirannya, ia menjadi begitu malas untuk tidur. Setiap dia tidur pasti berputar terus-menerus dimimpinya, mau itu potongan-potongan kecil ataupun besar.

Tsuna dengan malasnya menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah rumahnya, menurutnya memang jauh tapi efek malas ya gini, mau kemana-mana pasti dibilang jauh.

~o0o~

Seorang gadis tampak nyaman sekali tidurnya sebelum tidurnya diganggu oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

Sawada (Name) nama gadis itu, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terlihat agak berat untuk terbuka. (Name) melihat siapa gerangan yang menganggunya tidur.

"Oh kau rupanya, selamat pagi, Hatsu," sapa (Name) tersenyum cerah.

Hatsu yang disapa hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada (Name), ah sudah berapa tahun dia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kembarannya sendiri? Rasanya begitu nyaman sekali.

Hatsu memandang (Name) seolah-olah mengatakan _'kau tidak ingat hari ini?'._ Sedangkan orang yang di pandang Hatsu tampak santai untuk melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya.

Merasa kesal, Hatsu kembali mengguncangkan tubuh (Name), tak berhasil, Hatsu kemudian menggulingkan (Name) hingga jauh kelantai.

"UWAA!!"

 _BRUKK_

(Name) yang disiksa pagi-pagi buta gini hanya mengelus pipinya yang kebetulan mendarat lebih dulu. Yah setiap pagi juga begitu aktivitasnya, mau bagaimana lagi (Name) itu kebo banget kalau udah menjelajahi pulau kapuk berbeda dengan Hatsu yang cepat sekali untuk bangun.

"Hatsu, kau tega sekali padaku!" Hatsu hanya melihat sang adik dengan pandangan _'salah sendiri yang tak ingin bangun'_ dan mendengus, sudah biasa dia melakukan ini.

"Yah, ayo kita bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi Tsuna- _nii_ datang kan? Aku tak mau dia cerewet karena aku belum siap-siap." (Name) hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan masih dengan mengusap pipinya-yang agak lebam karena jatuh tadi-menuju kamar mandi.

Hatsu hanya mengangguk dan memandang kepergian (Name) dengan raut wajah sedih, ia ingin sekali mengatakan semua 'kebenaran'nya tapi ia tak tega melihat keceriaan sang adik.

Hatsu menghela nafas, berat juga saat-saat ini, dan Hatsu hanya bisa bersabar, mungkin adiknya akan sadar sendiri dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

~o0o~

Tsuna melihat jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Masih sempat, dia pasti sedang bermain dengan Hatsu.'_ Tsuna berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tampak begitu ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Ya hari itu masih hari selasa, banyak orang-orang yang memulai aktivitas bekerja atau bersekolah, kenapa Tsuna tak sekolah? Hei _man_ dia sudah lulus sekolah sekarang ia menunjang pelajaran di kampus, dan juga hari ini dia juga libur tak apa kan dia berjalan-jalan dan mengunjungi adiknya?

Tsuna memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, sudah berapa tahun sejak kejadian itu ya? Tsuna hanya menghela nafas berat.

 _'(Name), apa kau sudah tahu 'kebenaran'nya ya?'_

" _Kyaa_!!"

Tsuna tersentak, kemudian ia melihat siapa yang berteriak tersebut. Ah cuma anak kecil yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Aa maaf _N_ _ii-san_ , aku tak sengaja! Maafkan aku!" ucap anak kecil itu dengan paniknya.

Tsuna yang melihat kepanikan anak tersebut hanya tersenyum hangat, anak itu mengingatkannya pada (Name).

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf tak melihatmu ada di depanku juga," ucap Tsuna menyamai tingginya dengan anal kecil tersebut dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Terima kasih _N_ _ii-san_! Umm.. Sebagai terima kasihnya maukah kau mengambil bunga ini?" ucap anak kecil itu menunjukkan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning, ah itu pasti bunga _Y_ _ellow Camellia_.

Tsuna tersenyum, anak kecil ini manis juga kepada orang dewasa persis sekali dengan (Name), andai (Name) sedang berada di dekatnya mungkin Tsuna akan melepaskan rindunya dengan adik kecilnya itu.

"Ini bunga _Yellow Camellia_ , _Nii-san_. _Nii-san_ tahu kan arti dari bunga ini?" Anak kecil itu tersenyum manis melihat kearah Tsuna.

Tsuna yang di pandang begitu hanya bisa tersenyum hangat dan membiarkan anak kecil itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _Yellow Camellia_ ini melambangkan kerinduan kita pada seseorang, biasanya orang-orang kita akan menanam bunga ini hanya untuk mengobati rasa rindu mereka pada seseorang, bukan begitu kan, _Nii-san_?" Tsuna mengangguk, ia tak pernah tahu kalau bunga itu memiliki arti, yang ia tahu mawar itu merah, merah itu keberanian udah itu aja.

Tsuna tercegang dengan apa yang di pikirkannya, memang sih dia itu lemot tapi kelemotannya itu sudah stadium akhir, ya apa boleh buat dia kan memang begitu. Kalau di pikir-pikir sih Tsuna merindukan adiknya yang dulu.

Oke kembali ke cerita. Tsuna masih tersenyum hangat, "Bagaimana jika bunganya ku beli saja? Hitung-hitung permintaan maafku juga." Tsuna kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

Sedangkan anak kecil itu hanya bisa panik, ia sebenarnya hanya ingin Tsuna mengambil bunganya sebagai permintaan terima kasih dan maafnya.

"Tak apa, aku juga sebenarnga ingin membeli bunga dan kau sepertinya sedang menjual bunga kan?" Anak kecil itu menunduk dan mengangguk membuat Tsuna merasa begitu gemas melihat tingkahnya.

Kemudian Tsuna memberi uang tersebut dan mengambil bunga dari tangan mungil anak kecil itu, sedangkan si gadis kecil menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan yang begitu menggemaskan menurut orang dewasa.

Tsuna tersenyum dan mengusap lagi kepala anak kecil itu dan pergi menuju tempat tujuannya, si gadis mungil memandang kepergian Tsuna dengan senyum manisnya. Jarang sekali dia menjumpai orang sebaik Tsuna.

~o0o~

Dan disinilah Tsuna sekarang, sudah lama sekali dia tak ketempat ini, jujur ini sedikit membuat hatinya sakit dan perih, pasalnya sang adik berada disini.

Tsuna masuk kedalam, ia beberapa kali tersenyum kepada orang yang berpapasan dengannya, anak baik kan harus jadi image baik juga.

Dan sesampainya Tsuna di perkarangan belakang, ia melihat (Name) duduk manis di kursi yang terdapat di halaman belakang tersebut. Dengan mengenggam bunga _Yellow Camellia_ erat, Tsuna segera menuju tempat (Name) berada.

"(Name), selamat pagi, kau ceria sekali hari ini," sapa Tsuna dengan hangatnya. Kalau boleh jujur sakit dan perih juga berpura-pura tegar didepan adiknya sekarang ini.

"Tsuna- _nii_ , tumben kau lama sekali datangnya, benarkan Hatsu?" (Name) meminta kepastian dari si kembaran yang duduk di sampingnya, Hatsu hanya mengangguk.

Seiring waktu berjalan hati Tsuna setiap kali makin sakit melihat betapa ceria dan polosnya adik bungsunya ini. Sakit, Tsuna ingin sekali mengulang kembali masa lalu dia dan adiknya, tapi tak bisa.

"Ya maaf, aku tadi membelimu bunga. Nah terima lah," balas Tsuna sambil memberi bunga tersebut ke pangkuan (Name).

"Hanya untukku? Untuk Hatsu mana?" (Name) seketika cemburut karena hanya dirinya yang di belikan bunga untuk Hatsu tidak.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat, "Itu bunga untuk kalian berdua, jadi simpan baik-baik ya." Tsuna kemudian mengelus kepala (Name) dengan lembut, walau sudah tersenyum semampunya tetap saja berpura-pura tegar itu menyakitkan.

"Tsuna- _nii_..," panggil (Name).

"Ya?" Tsuna hanya menatap kearah sang adik.

"Apa Tsuna- _nii_ percaya bahwa Hatsu itu telah meninggal? Tsuna- _nii_ tak percaya kan? Hatsu kan sekarang ada di samping kita, nih dia disampingku sekarang."

Tsuna meremas dada kirinya, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang lolos dari bibir mungil adiknya itu, rasanya seperti ada sebuah pedang panjang yang menusuk hatinya perlahan-lahan, sakit sekali.

Tsuna tak sanggup, jika saja 'tragedy' itu tak pernah dialami (Name) pasti dia tak akan seperti ini.

Sebelum Tsuna sempat menjawab, seseorang menghampiri Tsuna dan (Name).

"Maaf tuan, pasien yang bernama Sawada (Name) sudah saatnya meminum obatnya." Tsuna kemudian mengangguk dan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Nah (Name), sekarang kau harus minum obat ya, jangan lupakan terus untuk meminum obatmu," ucap Tsuna.

(Name) tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dengan membawa bunga yang ia terima dari sang kakak.

"Tenang saja Tsuna- _nii_ , bunganya akan ku jaga bersama Hatsu kok," teriak (Name) sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Tsuna.

Tsuna yang awalnya tersenyum kini menghilangkan senyumnya, ia tak sanggup lagi menerima semua ini.

"Apa tak bisa mengobati dia?" ucap Tsuna pelan.

Orang yang tadi menghampiri Tsuna dan (Name) hanya bisa memasang raut prihatin.

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah berusaha, tapi karena dia mengalami shock berat jadi kemungkinan mentalnya sedang kacau dan akan sulit untuk di obati," balas orang itu.

Tsuna menghela nafas, "Yah, aku hanya bisa berdoa supaya (Name) kembali sehat seperti dulu, jika saja kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin (Name) tak akan seperti ini." Orang yang di samping Tsuna menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Anda tak boleh begitu, tuan. Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah, ini adalah cobaan untuk Anda dan adik Anda, semoga kalian bisa menjalankan kehidupan dengan normal, tuan." Orang itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di halaman belakang.

Yah, Tsuna masih ingat sekali dimana kedua orang tuanya dan juga adik pertamanya sekaligus kembaran (Name) yang sangat dia sayangi mengalami kecelakaan yang mengenaskan.

Saat itu (Name) berumur 13 tahun, ia, Tsuna dan keluarganya ingin mengunjungi nenek mereka. Tsuna dan (Name) telah dulu sampai dirumah nenek mereka, tapi kedua orang tua mereka dan Hatsu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah nenek mereka.

Namun, kejadian naas menimpa orang tua Tsuna dan (Name) begitu juga Hatsu. Mereka dikabarkan mengalami kecelakaan serius. Saat di bawa kerumah sakit, sedihnya mereka tak ada yang selamat.

(Name) yang mendengar kabar itu tak percaya, ia tak percaya bahwa saudara kembarnya telah tiada, ia percaya bahwa saudara kembarnya sedang tertidur.

Saat pemakaman pun (Name) menjerit jangan mengubur saudara dan kedua orang tua Mereka, (Name) terus saja menjerit bahwa mereka hanha tertidur. Mendengar jeritan (Name) saat pemakaman membuat hati Tsuna sakit dan perih.

Selama ia hidup, ia tak pernah sesakit ini melihat adiknya, menyedihkan memang tapi melihat adiknya yang terkenal ceria, rasional menjado _down_ membuat Tsuna mengutuk dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia bangkit, adiknya sekarang butuh dirinya, ia tak boleh selalu terpuruk, ia harus bangkit meskipun kenyataan pahit menunggunya di depan sana.

" _Tou-san_ , _kaa-san_ , apa yang ku lakukan ini benar? Dan apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk (Name)" Tsuna merasakan hembusan angin yang pelan, air matanya turun seketika.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, ia harus berjuang demi adiknya, dan adiknya pun begitu juga, tapi bagaimana caranya untuk menyadarkan adik kesayangannya itu?

Tsuna bangkit, bagaimanapun caranya ia akam berusaha untuk mengobati adiknya yang selalu berhalusinasi jika Hatsu berada di dekatnya. Berhalusinasi sih boleh, tapi jangan sampai akal sehat kita di pengaruhi oleh halusinasi tersebut.

 _FIN_ ~

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ciao minna~_**

 ** _Gaje lagi ya, gaje. Mau bikin angst tapi nggak jadi karna temanya kayak gini._**

 ** _Oke kali ini Nao no comment deh, silahkan di review yaa. Ciao~_**

 ** _Salam hangat_**

 ** _AtarashiNaoki_**


End file.
